Carried away
by Castiel-Assbutt
Summary: written to a prompt i got on tumblr. Castiel is crazy, and is in a hospital. He believes that he's an angel of the lord, and Dean Winchester comes in to visit his brother, who still hears the voice of Jessica who died. Gabriel works there and is falling in love with Sam. Dean meets Cas, who introduces himself as an angel of the lord.
1. Chapter 1

As Dean walked into the building, it smelled of your typical hospital. A little too clean for Dean's liking. He checked in at the desk, saying he was there to visit his little brother, Sammy, who was admitted to the hospital the previous week due to a mental break down. He claimed that he had been hearing Jessica's voice since her death; and it hadn't been the first time he had broke. But this time, when he heard Jessica's voice in his head, she was screaming at him, saying that it was his fault that she had been murdered. And he was yelling at everyone-and everything-that he saw. Dean stood alone in the elevator, impatiently tapping his foot on the tiled flooring. The elevator beeped and the doors opened. He walked out onto the platform, and made his way toward Sam's room. On his way, he saw a lanky, raw boned man with dark hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, and vibrant blue eyes, staring at him blankly. Dean shrugged, deciding to ignore him. He knocked on Sam's door before entering. Sam sat up in bed to look at Dean.

"Hey Dean." Sam said in a raspy voice.

"Hey Sammy, I've been thinking of takin' you outta here." Dean replied looking at Sam, who was obviously sleep ridden; and starved. "Also, do you know a guy with blue eyes, kinda tall, dark hair." he asked raising a brow in question.

"That's Castiel. he's here because he thinks he's an angel of the lord and all that jazz."

"...Well.." he said as he raised both brows in shock.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I saw him in the hallway. He was staring at me, it was kind of weird."

"Oh, yeah, he does that. And it'd be great if you could get me outta here; they haven't done shit to help me. They pretty much keep me locked in this room all day and give me small portions of food." He groaned as he fell back onto his bed. Dean sighed in frustration as his thoughts swirled around in his mind.

"So you wanna get going?" He asked Sam. Sam nodded with little hesitation. Dean gave him a small smile before heading out to the front desk again, leaving Sam alone in his room.

Dean explained to the man at the front desk that he was bringing his brother home. Thankfully, he was cooperative and went back to grab some papers for Dean to sign before he left. Dean turned and leaned against the counter, taking in the scene of all of the other patients before him. That same lanky, raw boned guy was staring at him.

'Didn't Sam say his name was Castiel?' Dean thought. He stared back at Castiel curiously. Instead of turning away like Dean thought he would, Castiel just tilted his head to the side like a dog. Dean grinned at him.

'Now that's adorable.' Dean said to himself. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him and he looked up at the man who was standing at the desk. His nametag read, 'Gabriel.'

"Hey." The man said. Dean lifted his eyes from the nametag on the man's chest to his face.

"Hi." Dean replied. The man handed him a packet of papers and leaned over the counter, a pen held out to him. Dean grabbed it, but the man didn't let go right away.

"You've got yourself a fan there." Gabriel chuckled. Dean turned around, only to find Castiel's face inches from his.

"What the-" Dean jumped, startled. Gabriel laughed.

"Don't be scared. I've worked here a long time. He's just trying to say that he likes you." Gabriel informed Dean. Dean nodded slowly, composing himself and taking the pen from Gabe's hand.

"O-Ok..." Dean replied. "Well, I'll go sign this and be back." He said, backing up to sit in a chair in the far corner of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel coming toward him again, but Gabriel came out from behind the front desk and guided Castiel in a different direction. But Castiel watched Dean over his shoulder as he allowed Gabriel to lead him away. Dean shook his head and began reading through the papers once they were both out of the room.

Once he was done signing papers, He set them on the desk, noticing that Gabriel was in the other room with Castiel. Castiel saw him, and began walking towards him, but Gabriel stopped him. Dean waved before heading back to Sam's room.

"Pack your shit up sammy." Dean said as he barged into Sam's room unannounced, nodding towards Sam's pile of laundry. As Sam did what he was told, Dean sat on the window sill, waiting.

"That Cas person...Does he just.. Sit there all day and stare at people?" He asked as he glanced down to see how high they were.

"Castiel?" Sam questioned. Dean nodded. "Yeah. That's basically it. Other than that, he doesn't do much. I don't even think he eats. He doesn't in the cafeteria anyway."

"Really?" Dean asked distractedly, interested, but not all there in the sense that he was more interested in Gabriel leading Cas outside than he was in Cas's eating habits.

"Yeah." Sam said, zipping up his bag. "Why do you ask?"

"What?" Dean said, turning to look at Sam.

"I said," He sighed, irritated. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Right." Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Just curious I guess."

"You're lying to me." Sam replied, arching a brow of interest at his brother.

"What? No I'm not." Dean furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Dean that's a load of bullshit. I know when you're lying to me. We've been through too much for me NOT to know."

"Can't a man be curious?" he growled

"C'mon Dean! Just-" Sam stopped, staring straight at Dean, as if he could truly see him for the first time. "Oh my god."

"There is no god Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You don't"

"Don't what?"

"Dean, a miracle has happened. Right here. Right now. In this very room."

"What the fuck are you talking about Sam?" Dean asked with a confused laugh.

"You actually may like someone, and their not a one night stand." Sam exclaimed. Dean arched an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. Dean paused for a moment, before it hit him.

"No. Sammie, don't even start."

"But Dean-"

"Sam-"

"Dean it's been so long since you've had even the SLIGHTEST interest in someone, c'mon, tell'em!" Sam pleaded.

"Who said that I liked Castiel?!" Dean demanded.

"Uhm, Dean?" Sam smirked.

"What?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"I never specified on who you liked. I just knew. So how did you come to the conclusion that I was talking about Cas, and not someone else?"

Dean stared at Sam for a moment, trying to decide whether to be proud of him for being so clever, or to be ticked that Sam had tricked him. He decided to go with the latter option.

"One word Sammie." He warned. "One word, and I might just leave you here."

"But Dean"

"No 'buts' about it Sam!"

"Bet you wanna talk about Cas's butt!"

"Shut up!" Dean groaned

"You're not helping your case here dean!"

"Whatever, why would you even care if i did."

"I'm your little brother, i'm supposed to be nosey and annoying"

"Well your doing one hell of a job" Dean said, slamming Sam against a wall. Sam gasped for air as the pressure of Dean's forearm on his throat increased. Dean turned away from him, scowling to himself as he left the room. Sam followed close behind, coughing.

"Hey, Sam!" A voice called. Both Dean and Sam looked up to see Gabe and Castiel approaching them.

"Oh, uhhh..." Sam murmured. "Hey Gabe."

"So sad to see you leave so soon! You really brought some life into this drabby place." Gabe said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and giving him a noogie. Sam smiled, shrugging him off and rubbing his scalp.

Dean watched them both with curiosity, wondering what he had missed in the time that Sam spent here alone without him. He turned when there was a small tug on his shirt. He blinked at Cas, who tilted his head when Dean caught his gaze.

"Uhhh... Hi there." Dean said. Castiel didn't respond. He just leaned in close to his ear.

"My name is Castiel..." He said. "I'm an Angel of the Lord. Do you believe me?"

Dean stood there silently, confused beyond belief. "Yes." He whispered back hesitantly. It wasn't until Cas stepped away to give him a surprised look that he realized that he had meant it too. There was something about Cas that was different. Inhumanly different. Dean wasn't sure if that made Cas an 'Angel of the Lord'. But it sure as hell made him special.

"Ahem..." Sam said in an obnoxiously polite manner. Dean turned to glare at Sam, who returned his glare with a smug smile. And much to Dean's dismay, Gabe was on Sam's side in this. Dean felt a low growl growing in his throat. Dean jumped a bit when Cas placed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, his face a light red.

"My Doctor says that hugs and kisses make everything better when you're upset. And you seemed angry..." Cas replied.

"Awe, you hear that Dean?" Sam teased. "Cas doesn't want you to be upset. How can you be angry when you got such a cute face like that to make you feel better?" Sam chuckled.  
"Looks like someone's got a boyfriend~" chimed Gabe with a cocky smirk. Dean scowled at them.

"Do not!" Cas said defensively, his face a deep red.

"You wish he was your boyfriend!" Gabe laughed. Cas shrank visibly and turned away. Cas started running off in the opposite direction.

"Well now look at what you did!" Dean growled at them. When neither of them said anything, he began running after Cas. "Hey! Castiel wait!"

Castiel turned a corner and hid in one of the first rooms that he got near. Dean followed suit, looking around the empty corridor.

"Cas?" He yelled. "Cas?! Where are you!"

Cas quietly pulled the bathroom door shut before he climbed into one of the cabinets underneath the sink. He shrunk into a little ball, focusing all of his energy on controlling his breathing.

"C'mon Cas!" Dean called out. "Where are you?!"

Dean began frantically opening doors and looking into each room. But he didn't see Cas. He leaned against a wall and sank to the floor. 'Damnit...' He thought to himself.

"Hey." Sam said, running around the corner, Gabe trailing not too far behind. "Did you find him?"

"No I didn't." Dean growled at him.

Sam raised his hands, "Dude, calm down, I'm sorry."

Dean stood up, raging internally. He forced out a calmed breath and clamped his hand down on Sam's shoulder. He shook his head a bit to clear away some of the damage done to his brain by his anger that he knew was irrational.

"Think about where we are Sam." Dean said in a low, growly voice. "We... are in a mental hospital. The people here are deemed to be crazy. Think about what crazy people do when they're alone Sam. THINK ABOUT WHAT HE MIGHT FUCKING DO, OR WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO HIM."

"Hey, guys calm down!" Gabe said, pushing the brothers away from each other.


	2. Hide and Seek

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Dean growled through gritted teeth. Gabe shot him an annoyed and sympathetic look. When Dean just glared at him, he sighed.

"Look, I've been here since Castiel has, so I know him pretty well. He's probably hiding in one of his three 'Hidey-Holes'."

Sam and Dean stared at Gabriel for a moment, as if just watching him would answer their unspoken question. Gabe rolled his eyes when nothing but silence followed.

"Look, Cas is the kind of guy who likes to set standards and leave them that way. So he'll be in one of three places." Gabe paused for a moment before Dean nodded for him to continue. "He'll either be under a bed, under a bathroom counter, or in a supply closet."

"You're sure about this?" Sam asked. Gabe nodded.

"Absolutely. Ok, I know where all the supply closets are, so I'll look there. Dean you check bathroom counters; Sam under beds. Sound good?"

Dean and Sam nodded in usion and they ran to two of the nearest rooms to begin their search while Gabe calmly walked down the hallway towards the nearest supply closet. Dean looked around the hospital room before heading into the bathroom. The door was locked. Dean took a few steps back, and then a deep breath, before ramming himself into the door. The door gave way easily and he turned on the light. He had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted to the light. He scanned his eyes over the room and they landed on the cabinets.

He hesitantly opened the cabinet doors, seeing Cas, laying in the fetal position. He gulped, his heart singing.

"Cas..." He whispered. Castiel flinched before slowly turning his head to peer up at Dean. The irises of his *really* bright blue eyes seemed to swirl and glow in the dim bathroom lighting. Dean easily found himself lost in their glorious color.

"Y-You found me..." Castiel said in a soft voice. Dean barely registered that Cas had even uttered a single word, but he just nodded. Dean held out a hand and Castiel hesitantly took it in his own and allowed Dean to help him out of the cabinet. And, to his great pleasure, he hit his head on the way out.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked in concern. Castiel turned away in embarrassment. Dean lifted Cas's head by his chin lightly with his fingers. Cas felt his cheeks flush and his heart pounded.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." Dean said with a small smirk. "I do the same thing all the time."

Castiel smiled and a small little giggle escaped him, followed by an unexpected snort. Cas's face went a bright red.

"Awe, that's so cute!" Dean said, bopping Cas's nose.

"Hey Dean!" Sam's voice called out. "Where are you?"

"In here!" Dean called back, taking a step away from Castiel and clearing his throat awkwardly. Cas hadn't realized just how close Dean was until then, because the air around him grew cold. He shivered involuntarily. Sam and Gabe rushed in, taking in the sight of Dean and Cas standing in the bathroom awkwardly, both pairs of eyes cast to the floor. Sam snickered.

"I think we should go Gabe..." Sam said. "We just interrupted a make-out."

"Awe shut-up!" Dean said, his face flushing.

"Yeah Sam!" Gabe said, playfully slapping Sam's arm. "You're making him blush!"

"Shut it Gabe!" Dean growled.

"He's my brother, it's my job." Sam shrugged. Dean scowled at them.

"But he's blushing." Gabe snickered. "Only one step away from getting all wet if you know what I mean."

"GABRIEL!" Dean yelled, colliding his fist to Gabriel's face.

Sam held back a snort, as he tilted his neck back with a wide grin. Cas hid behind the shower curtain and sat down with his knees to his chest. Gabe bounced back up, only to have another face full of Dean's fist.

"Ok, ok! I get it! Too far! Calm down Hulk!" Gabe huffed, holding a hand up to his bloodied and broken nose. Dean towered over him, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Dean, c'mon now." Sam said. "Leave him alone."

Dean turned on Sam, his face etched in tortured anger. Sam grimaced, waiting for the inevitable. Dean forced his bulging muscles to relax and calmly walked over to the emergency shower. He slowly pulled back the curtain and Castiel immediately looked up at him.

"Hey, what'cha doing in here?" Dean asked.

"I'm hiding." Castiel said.

"Well, Hide-N-Seek is over. Everyone was found. So why don't you c'mon out."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm hiding."

"But I found you Cas, so it's time to come out now."

"I can't."

"C'mon Cas, come out."

Cas shook his head frantically, and waved Dean towards him. Dean looked back at Sam who smirked, and Gabe who wiggled his eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned down towards Cas.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked.

"My pants." Cas whispered.

"What?" Dean whispered back.

"I'm hiding my pants."

Dean looked at Cas's knees and then back at his face. He noted the sincerity in Cas's eyes and the seriousness in his voice. He nodded slowly, trying to understand.

"Ok. So why are you hiding your-"

"Shh!" Cas warned. Dean sighed and began again.

"Why are you hiding your pants?" Dean whispered.

"They hurt." Cas said softly.

"Why do they hurt?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Cas moved his legs so that they were straight across the floor of the shower. Dean snorted out a small laugh before making himself serious the fuck up.

"I see. So we'll let you hide for a minute or two then?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, bringing his knees back up to his chest. "Alrighty then." Dean said. Dean shut the curtain to the shower and ushered Sam and Gabe out of the room, ignoring their constant protesting. After shutting the door behind them, he bit his lip to hold back his laughter. Sam and Gabriel glared at him in annoyance and he waved a dismissive hand their way. He sat in a chair in one corner of the room and Sam huffed; sitting next to Dean. Gabe decided to plop onto the hospital bed.

"So, when are you going to tell us what happened in their?" Gabe asked Dean. Dean shook his head.

"Never." He said.

"You have too." Gabe argued.

"No. I don't."

"Yeah actually, you do. Because I have to keep a record of everything that happens to all of the patients here. Whatever happened in there, I have to record it." Gabe said matter-of-factly. Dean shrugged.

"Guess your records are going to be off." Dean replied evenly. Gabe frowned.

"Dean-" Gabe began, but Dean cut him off.

"Gabe, shut the fuck up. It's obvious that I'm not going to tell you; so build a bridge and get over it."

Gabe glared at Dean, his anger boiling just beneath the surface now. "Dean, this is my job. I'm not going to jeopardize it because you wanna keep a secret."

"Then just say that nothing happened." Dean shrugged.

"Dean, c'mon." Sam sighed. "It's his job."

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck?"

"Dean! Tell him!"

"Fuck you Sam."

"Dean just fucking tell him!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Dean?"

Everyone turned towards Cas's voice. He was standing timidly by the bathroom door, looking between the three other men warily. Dean immediately jumped up and went to his side.

"Hey, you feeling ok now?" Dean asked. Cas nodded hesitantly and Dean smiled; making Cas's face flush. Dean chuckled.

"Alright, so I guess everything is ok now." Dean said, turning back to Gabriel and Sam. Sam smiled and Gabe shrugged.

"So, you ready to go?" Dean asked Sam. Sam's grin faded a little and he nodded. But not at Dean. He nodded at Gabriel. Dean brushed it off and decided to wait until later to grill Sam for details later.

"You got that paperwork filled out Dean?" Gabe asked, almost sounded disappointed.

"Yeah. It's on the front desk." Dean replied.

"Ok. Well then, let's get going." Gabe said, stalking out of the room with his hands in his pockets. Dean followed close behind, Cas sticking at his side, and Sam dragging behind them. There was an odd and tense feeling that hung heavily in the air around them. After checking the papers over, Gabe allowed Dean to take Sam home, almost seeming disappointed. Dean and Sam headed out of the building, the tension growing in an unusual way that they couldn't quite understand yet. Dean was forced to stop when Castiel jumped onto his back, clinging to him like a koala bear.

"Hey there." Dean said with a small smile. Cas sniffled. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Don't leave me here..." Cas whispered. "Please... I'll miss you too much."

"Awe..." Gabe said softly in the background.

"I can't bring you with Cas..." Dean said. "Only family can take you out of the hospital."

"Can't you be my family Dean?" Cas asked, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Dean's heart went out to him and he thought about it for a moment. He looked at Gabe hopefully, noticing that he looked thoughtful. Then a sympathetic look came over him.

"Cas, I don't think there is anyway that Dean can take you out of here..." Gabe sighed. "But he can come and visit you anytime he wants."

"Really?" Cas asked, beaming.

"Yeah." Gabe smiled.

"Will you visit me?" Cas asked Dean, looking hopeful. Dean hesitated, not sure how long he and Sam would be in town. But he decided to chance it.

"Every chance I get." Dean said with a smile.

"Yay!" Cas cheered. "Everyday?"

"You betcha Cas." Dean said, letting Cas jump to the ground and ruffling up his hair. Cas giggled.

Dean and Sam said their farewells and left the hospital with smiles that felt forced and heavy hearts. Something felt off. Missing even. And as they got into the Impala, they decided it was probably better not to discuss any of their emotions about it right now. It wasn't the time or the place.

"Welcome home." Dean said as he opened the door and allowed Sam into their motel room first. Sam rolled his eyes.

"There is no such as home for us Dean." Sam retorted. Dean shrugged.

"Hey, I try." Dean muttered. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks. Good to be home Dean." Sam said with a yawn.

"Tired?" Dean asked with a small chuckle. Sam nodded.

"Me too. I'm going to bed. Twenty bucks says you're going to catch up on your research first?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Well, I'll see ya in the morning Sammie."

"Night Dean."

"Night." Dean said, climbing into bed and falling asleep.


End file.
